<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>More Than Wanderlust by fairydustedtheory</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24055813">More Than Wanderlust</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairydustedtheory/pseuds/fairydustedtheory'>fairydustedtheory</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Wolf and a Spark verse - Sterek Bingo 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Is there a plot?, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Road Trip, Spark Stiles Stilinski, very newly but still</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:01:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24055813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairydustedtheory/pseuds/fairydustedtheory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There were several ways to get from Virginia to California. Stiles chose a road trip. Derek couldn't refuse him, couldn't refuse him anything.</p><p>(aka : a very self indulgent fic where they drive from point A to point B and stuff happens, spoiler : they kiss a lot.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Wolf and a Spark verse - Sterek Bingo 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>186</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>More Than Wanderlust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Part of my Sterek Bingo 2020 oneshots. </p><p>This is for the prompts Travel, Wedding and Seasons. (hopefully the summer vibe is present enough here to count as the season prompt.)</p><p>They are all in the same verse. The collection can be read as a whole but fics stand on their own.<br/>This one is set right after and is very much the sequel to "Like You Won't Believe". So I guess it'd be better to read it before this one? also because "Like You Won't Believe" actually has a plot, while this one was supposed to be a 2k and turned very very long for something without much plot. *shrugs*</p><p> </p><p>Find me on <a href="https://fairydustedtheory.tumblr.com/tagged/plot%20twist%20:%20i%20write">tumblr</a></p><p>Do not repost anywhere pls.<br/>I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"No, Killjoy, I am not flying." Stiles said shrugging. "I am not abandoning my mattress here in Virginia, my very good, very comfortable mattress that I paid a thousand bucks, it deserves more than being left behind. No, I am driving. All the way to NorCal. I'm setting off on the road, like Jack Kerouac, ready to go wild and free. And bringing my mattress with me. You're welcome to join me and my mattress, but if you don't want to then I'll see you at home !"</p><p>"You realize that the money you're going to spend on that trip would buy you a new mattress, right ? You could just sell your truck, you have your Jeep waiting for you in Beacon Hills," Derek shook his head, he knew he wasn't going to convince him but he still had to try to be the voice of reason here. "you don't need that car and you don't need that mattress."</p><p>"Oh but I do ! And you know I'm stubborn, do we need to have a fight so I officially win or... ?" Stiles questioned, hands motioning between the two of them.</p><p>Derek sighed.</p><p>"Just a road trip, you know how that works, right? Hitting some landmarks, finding the biggest ball of yarn, all that jazz."</p><p>Then, Stiles quieted down a second before stepping closer to Derek.</p><p>"Listen, babe, I wanna go home, but I just got you. I'm not ready to share you yet." Stiles whispered, pressing a gentle kiss to Derek’s lips. "I'd appreciate it so much, if you agreed to come on this trip." He moved his lips to Derek's jawline and placed a kiss there too.</p><p>"That’s not the way to go about getting what you want, you've got to know that.” Derek countered, but the way he all but melted into Stiles' touch was clearly telling a different story.</p><p>They hadn't touched each other since that first rush of need and Derek admitting he was in love with Stiles a few days ago. They hadn't touched, not really. They were still in that very tentative stage. They knew they could but they didn't know how to ? Something like that. So there were still going about things with brushing of hands and chaste kisses, and that was already perfect to Derek.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Stiles took a step back. "Hmm, so you're telling me you're going to fly home and let me sleep in the open air, on the back of my pick up truck, alone in the dark. It'd be too bad if something terrible and dangerous were to happen and I was all alone."</p><p>"You and I both know you can take of yourself. And I do hope you're joking about sleeping in the truck."</p><p>"I am totally not." Stiles smirked. "I'm not going to go spending fortunes on hotel rooms. I'm done with luxuries. I don't even want a tent. What a pain to set it up every night and tear it down in the morning. Such a waste of time. Plus, what if it rains and the tent is all wet, no thanks."</p><p>"What if it rains and you're just in the back of your truck in the open air ?" Derek didn't really see the reasoning in Stiles' argument, but sometimes Stiles was somewhat hard to follow.</p><p>"A little water never hurt anyone, I'll use it as a sign of my rebirth. I'll live a life of adventures like on Survivor."</p><p>Derek snorted, Survivor, right. Derek had never seen an episode of Survivor were anyone had a pickup truck full of junk food, but okay maybe they had missed a season during pack meeting nights.</p><p>"Stiles. What about that wonderful mattress you absolutely need to keep ? Will it not take great offence at being left in the rain?" Derek rolled his eyes, the smile creeping on his lips a clear betrayal of his body against his mind.</p><p>"I'll have a tarp ! Do I go about explaining how wonderful a tarp is? Because I can, you know I can."</p><p>"So we'll have a tarp, how wonderful and what else ?" Derek went for sarcasm but Stiles beamed at his use of plural and that was exactly the reaction he hoped to get.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Stiles went on and on about the poly tarp and the support poles and lines he planned on using to build a small shelter above the back of the truck. They'll have the mattress already so everything was aligning perfectly. Derek looked at him and he knew his expression let him fondness show. He wasn't trying to hide it anymore. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Duffel bags in the back, a quick stop at the camping gear store and they were ready to go according to Stiles. Derek couldn't agree or disagree. His experiences of leaving on a whim weren't exactly a memory he wanted to recreate. They had consisted of him packing a bag and leaving with nowhere to go, driving aimlessly and stopping at cheap motels when he was tired.</p><p>In this case, it was different. They were going somewhere and he was neither alone, nor lonely.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Are you ready ?" Stiles asked, standing at the back of the truck, precious mattress securely settled and covered, along with the other essentials.</p><p>Derek nodded. His eyes dropped to Stiles’ lips but he didn't breach the space between them. He wasn't sure why not. He was allowed. But it was easier this way, waiting for Stiles to kiss him. Knowing that he would.</p><p>When their lips met, it always felt like Derek was finally whole again. Like he had been walking around, living with a gaping hole in the middle of his chest, until Stiles came around and filled it.</p><p>It was a lot to put on someone, Derek knew. It felt like a lot.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He pulled away when the kiss turned into more of Stiles smiling against his lips than actual kissing. “What?” Derek asked, raising one eyebrow.</p><p>Stiles just shrugged one shoulder, still smiling. “I can’t believe I get to have you now. That's a thing.” </p><p>"Yeah, that's a thing." Derek agreed softly.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Derek made sure everything was strapped safely into the back as Stiles jogged quickly to the front passenger seat. Derek shook his head again as he circled around to the driver’s side to get in.  He had no idea what he was getting himself into.</p><p>This was Stiles, everything could go either perfectly right or terribly wrong. There was no in between.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Are you ready?” It was Derek who asked this time, pulling his seat belt to slot it in the buckle. </p><p>"The readiest !" Stiles grinned.</p><p>Derek turned away. It felt as if someone punched him in the gut, having Stiles happy and sitting next to him, on their way home. Almost painful with how he wanted this to be real. It was real but his mind and heart had a hard time catching up. So used to yearning, not quite sure how to handle actually having.</p><p>He stuck the key in the ignition and twisting it to start the car. </p><p>"Where to ?" Derek asked before taking a turn on I-80.</p><p>"Blue ridge parkway ?" Stiles pulled on the strap of his seat belt before settling again, legs bent, resting his feet on the dashboard.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“I'm glad we're doing this,” he mused, looking out the window. </p><p>"Me too." Derek agreed absentmindedly, while turning to look at the blind spot over his right shoulder before finding the right lane.</p><p>"Yeah ? You're not regretting your decision yet ?" Stiles asked casually, occupying himself with the AC switch.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Something in his tone told Derek this wasn't only about the road trip. He sighed.</p><p>How could he even begin to explain ? He didn't even have an explanation to give to himself. It happened. Stiles happened. Derek's hand found its way to Stiles' knee and he squeezed. He hoped that was enough for now.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>They drove in silence for a while. Derek took the opportunity of the somewhat empty road to turn and really look at Stiles. Sometimes he was pretending to sleep, sometimes he was just messing on his phone, or focusing on something out the side window.</p><p>Derek wanted to say something, anything. But what could he say when he was too busy feeling so much. Sitting in a car smelling distinctively of Stiles, with Stiles and the steady beating of his heart filling the silence between them. Derek was so acutely aware of Stiles' heartbeat, it was almost like it was beating in his own rib cage and not coming from the person sitting next to him.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Stiles was mindlessly playing with the string of his open hoodie, tangling it between his fingers.</p><p>Why wasn't he talking ? When had Stiles ever been silent ?</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>*-*-*</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>They passed Charlotteville, made a quick stop at a gas station and then, they were on their way. Stiles said he wanted to camp somewhere on Blue Ridge.</p><p>They had barely driven for more than a couple hours.</p><p>Derek scratched the back of his neck and snorted under his breath.</p><p>He joked that at this pace, they weren't getting to NorCal before Fall. Knowing Stiles, that could be the actual plan. It wasn't like they had anything urgent to do when they'd get back. The pack was doing fine as far as they knew, they would have said something if they weren't.</p><p>In all aspects, this trip had no deadline, expect maybe Stiles' bank account. </p><p>Stiles had been clear, this was his trip and he had not intention of ever becoming a gold digger so he would pay for gas and for snacks and anything and everything they might possibly need. Derek argued of course that he would pay his share. They both ended up rolling their eyes very dramatically at each other for a good five minutes. Derek wasn't sure who smiled first in the end, it might have been him.</p><p>Derek let his mind wander as he watched the trees pass.</p><p>By the time they found their way through the plateau and into a little spot there to park the truck hidden from the road, Stiles had started babbling about birds and trees, acting as if his true calling had been to be a park ranger.</p><p>They planted the poles and the poly tarp on top of the truck, just as per Stiles' request. Derek was happy to just stare at him while he bounced from one pole to the next exclaiming how great, how amazing this was going to be. And it might very well be, Derek already found everything about Stiles to be quite amazing already.</p><p>After a moment, Derek was overwhelmed by a feeling of homesickness. Not for Beacon Hills, but for what he had right here. Stiles. He couldn't put a word on it. Beacon Hills was home, it had always stayed home even after everything that had happened there and all the hurt, even when he had lived in New York with Laura, even when he had left all alone and stayed months away.</p><p>Beacon Hills had always been home. And Stiles. Stiles had left and somehow home had gone missing.</p><p>Home wasn't hunched over his laptop or a book, wasn't sprawled asleep on Derek's couch like this was exactly where he was supposed to be on a school night.</p><p>Stiles wasn't a kid anymore. There weren't going to be anymore school nights. There weren't going to be any excuses for Derek not to do what he had always longed to do. Derek hoped, knew, that Stiles would find a way to be there, in Derek's place, in Derek's heart, like this was exactly where he belonged. Because he did.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you think ?" Stiles walked backwards to examine his work. “Looks great, doesn't it ?"</p><p>"That's a death trap if I've ever seen one." Derek raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"That's right, spoilsport, but wait until you see what I plan on doing to you in there." Stiles' face had turned into something else entirely. The smile pulling at his lips and overall expression with that distinctive glint in his eyes, that was the face of Stiles Stilinski who was planning a B&amp;E or any other illegal activity. Nothing good but yet, thrilling. Definitely thrilling.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Soon the sun was setting over the green lush of the forest, the clear summer sky turning a nice pink shade above the mountains. </p><p>Fireflies started lighting up in the grass, flashing excitedly over the rhododendrons blooms. Crickets responding with their nightly melodies. A nice buzz flowing through Derek, a link to nature and wilderness that was intrinsically nurturing and vivifying.</p><p>And then, he looked at Stiles, and they were alone in the world. </p><p> </p><p>"I need you to stop that. Whatever it is you're doing." Stiles said stepping close to him, speaking a soft tone. "I'm the over-thinker between the two of us. I'm the worrier... and listen, I'm not worried."</p><p>Derek swallowed hard. "Maybe you should be."</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>When has love ever been a good idea in Derek's life ? It had only been manipulation and hurt. The vulnerability of it had destroyed his whole world, destroyed everything, and the feeling he had back then wasn't love, wasn't even close to what he felt right now, for Stiles. How could Derek not fear what could result of this ? How could he not be terrified ? </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Stiles smiled, tenderness in his eyes as he looked right at Derek. "I love you. I do. I don't think I told you that in such simple words yet. I have been loving you for as long as I can remember it seems like. I loved you when I was with Malia, and I loved you when I was with Lydia, <em>even</em> with Lydia, and I loved you when you were gone and I loved you when I left. I'm telling you this, just so you know. Just in case things weren't so clear yet. Is it a little clearer now ?"</p><p>"Stiles." He breathed out.</p><p>"Alright, if you're not ready to listen, then I only see one option." Stiles said, stepping closer, right into Derek's space where he was sitting on the open back of the truck.</p><p>"And what is that ?" Derek asked, watching him move.</p><p>Stiles stepped in even closer and whispered hot against Derek's ear, “I figure you just gonna have to fuck me.”</p><p>All the air in Derek's lungs left him all at once. The world might have stopped turning for a couple seconds.</p><p>"I don't think you understood that this trip isn't about me getting my wanderlust fix." He continued, staring intently at Derek. "I'm not desperate to see the world out there before I settle in some white picket fence life. I don't think I see a fence in our life, Derek. I mean, don't wolves like run wild ?"</p><p>"Stiles." </p><p>"Don't act like you don't know exactly what I bought at the gas station." Stiles bit his lower lip.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Derek shook his head slowly. He could tell the exact minute Stiles had spotted the aisle from the peak in his heart rate, and he knew what it was from the noise the items did when Stiles picked them from the shelf, and if Derek had any doubts left, they all disappeared with the way the cashier asked in a lewd tone "Getting lucky tonight ?" as Stiles was about to pay.</p><p>So, no, this wasn't a big surprise. It wasn't some deep secret. Derek knew, but having Stiles right here, smelling of confidence and sounding so resolute. So willing. That was something else entirely. Derek could barely handle it.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I want you, please don't make me beg." Stiles' heart twitched just slightly, like maybe begging wasn't exactly something he wouldn't be more than happy to do. </p><p>“You sure?” Derek breathed out, running his fingertips the long of Stiles' bare forearms, feeling the goosebumps the touch brought to Stiles' skin.</p><p>“Yes,” Stiles nodded with a gentle smile. "I'm gonna have to have you touch me. Really touch me, as in <em>touch me for real</em>. No more 18th century fingers barely brushing, please, it's killing me. Consider me killed."</p><p> </p><p>Derek moved a hand up into Stiles’ hair, tugging just slightly.</p><p>"That's it." Stiles agreed, putting his knee on the tailgate. Derek hoisted him up off the ground by the back of his thighs and settled him on his lap and keeping him there with a soft grip.</p><p>Stiles pressed down, making Derek shiver. The way Stiles moved spoke volumes and Derek's mind could barely keep up with how much desire sparked through him. How he wanted to be free of the barrier of clothes, finally put his hands and mouth on Stiles' skin.</p><p>Stiles closed the gap to meet him, sucking Derek's lower lip into his mouth, just a hint of teeth that had Derek groaning, losing himself in it.</p><p>They kissed for what seemed like an eternity, Derek could have stayed just like this, tasting Stiles, his tongue meeting Stiles', his fingers against Stiles' jaw, urging him to open more, let him in.</p><p>"Aren't you glad there's a mattress right there ?" Stiles smirked in between winded breaths.</p><p>Derek resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "What a strange coincidence." He deadpanned.</p><p>“Well, aren't you going to take me up on my offer ?” Stiles asked raising his eyebrows, flushed and out of breath.</p><p>Derek huffed out a soft sigh, staring up at the charmingly smug man on top of him. "Oh I am."</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Stiles buried his face in Derek’s neck in an attempt to hide his blinding smile but Derek caught it as well as the rise in his heartbeat, and that overwhelming scent of want. It left Derek feeling breathless and a little lightheaded.</p><p>Stiles laughed as he shifted off Derek's lap and promptly flopped down on the mattress behind him.</p><p>Derek rubbed a hand down his face, trying to regain his composure, it was probably a lost cause. Stiles was biting his lips, staring up at him, flushed red and mischief in his eyes.</p><p>"How do you want me ?" He asked, just a hint of nerves in his voice.</p><p>Derek's moved to be above him, rested his elbow next to Stiles' head to meet his mouth again. Stiles' hands brushed through Derek's hair, such a gentle touch.</p><p>"It's gonna be good. Don't worry." He breathed out against Derek's lips, his thumb smoothing out the crinkle on Derek's forehead, acting as if Derek had any doubt, as if he needed to be reassured. Maybe he did. "Just, no alpha bite or alpha scratch..."</p><p>"I'm not wolfing out during sex." Derek frowned.</p><p> </p><p>It never happened. Never. Even when Derek was too young to really control, even when he had lost so much he had no more control, no more anchor. It certainly wouldn't happen when Stiles was his anchor, and Stiles was here, right here alive in Derek's arms. In all truths, this should be the most anchored down Derek had and would ever feel. There wasn't any way Derek would lose control.</p><p> </p><p>Stiles continued as if he hadn't heard him. "No blood, anything else is fair game."</p><p> </p><p>Derek was pretty certain, Stiles didn't mean anything, anything. They both knew from uncle Peter's stories that some crazy kinks existed. Derek wasn't quite ready to dive into most of them. Some of them maybe in the future. Definitely not all of them. And definitely not this time. Not the first time. First, because they were going to be others, <em>more.</em></p><p>Derek kissed Stiles with intent then, pulling him up to discard his shirt, Stiles kicked off his shoes, shimmying his hips to help Derek pull his jeans off. Derek followed suit.</p><p>Stiles let out a dramatically loud sigh of contentment. "There we go." He bit his tongue out with a grin, as they were both finally naked in the night air.</p><p>Derek stopped a second. Moonlight flowed through from the side of the poly tarp, lighting up Stiles' body.</p><p>"You're -" Derek swallowed thickly. Words were missing. "gorgeous." He breathed out.</p><p>Stiles was so breathtakingly beautiful, it was almost painful. It all felt so intense, it was almost daunting. Derek had nowhere to run and hide anymore, and most importantly he didn't want to.</p><p>Stiles shifted again and Derek watched as he went to rummage through his bag to pull out the lube and condom. He came to press a gentle kiss to Derek's mouth and dropped his items in Derek's hand.</p><p>"Maybe you could tear the packet with your teeth or something." He joked. Derek hoped it was a joke.</p><p>"I'm not a porn star." Derek said, rolling his eyes.</p><p>"Could've fooled me."</p><p>Stiles kissed him again, all tongue this time and Derek took that opportunity to push him down on the mattress, tucked just right underneath him so that their bodies align with as much skin touching as humanly possible. He touched and caressed and kissed Stiles, treasuring every inch of skin.</p><p>"Please." Stiles urged him along. And yeah, maybe it was time for Derek to stop overthinking it.</p><p>He opened the bottle of lube and covered his fingers in it. He angled Stiles hips just right. Stiles whimpered, biting on his lower lip again, as he opened him up. Eyelashes fluttering, eyes fixed on Derek, just a little hooded, not quite fully opened anymore.</p><p>Derek leaned down to mouth at Stiles' inner thighs and up, his stubble softly scraping against soft skin, Stiles' fingertips digging into his shoulders as he moaned.</p><p>"Come on. Derek. Don't make come just like this." Stiles muttered.</p><p>Derek pulled his fingers out then and made a show of opening the condom wrapper with his hands. Admittedly his teeth would have been less slippery than lubed fingers but he wasn't about to give in. He rolled it on, pour a little more lube too, before aligning himself back. Hands running up and down Stiles' sides as Derek kissed at his collarbone.</p><p>"C'mon." Stiles said again.</p><p>"Bossy. Always so bossy." Derek smiled against Stiles' skin.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He pushed in slowly, Stiles tensed and a small broken whimper left his mouth. Derek wasn't even about halfway in, he had to stop, and started pulling out as soon as Stiles' scent and overall attitude shifted to something that didn't feel quite right.</p><p>“Stiles. You've done this before, right ?” Derek asked, smoothing his hands over Stiles' hips trying to make him relax.</p><p>"Of course !" Stiles replied immediately, as a knee-jerk reaction more than anything else. No need to listen to his fast beating heart to know the truth was somewhere else. They both knew it.</p><p>"Fuck." Derek breathed out, scrunching up his face.</p><p>He knew he had set himself for exactly that when Stiles answered him, "Please do" with a short breathless chuckle that had Derek fondly shake his head. This boy would be the death of him.</p><p>Derek pulled out all the way. He wasn't going to ruin this. No way.</p><p>"Come on." He said changing position and bringing Stiles down on his lap. "Go with what feels good to you."</p><p>Stiles straightened and the top of his head hit the tarp overhead. He raised one hand to tug at it, once then twice trying to push it.</p><p>"Oh my God! COME ON!" He laughed still battling with it and losing.</p><p>Derek rolled his eyes and grabbed the pole just on the side of the truck and yanked it out of the ground, and throwing the dismantled thing out of the way.</p><p>"God, stupid tarp, trying to ruin the moment." Stiles beamed, looking up at the clear night sky, full of stars.</p><p>Derek would have been overwhelmed by the beauty of nature, if he didn't have everything and more, right here in his arms.</p><p>"I've got you." He reassured. Stiles nodded quickly, sighing and mumbling some sort of agreement before kissing Derek. The kiss alone was so good, it shut out the rest of the world and Derek could only breathe and hear and see Stiles. Only Stiles.</p><p>Stiles lowered himself, sank down incredibly slow, agonizingly slow and up a few times until he felt confident enough to go all the way. Derek's hands kept petting him, caressing any skin available, his arms, his sides, his thighs, anything and everything to distract him from the burn.</p><p>He moaned in Derek's ear, not moving, arms wrapped around Derek's shoulders. Derek closed his eyes shut tight, focused on the feeling of Stiles on top of him, focused on not moving, not before Stiles started up again. Derek's hand rested on the muscles of Stiles' stomach, feeling them move as he rolled his hips. Stiles rocked, pushing back down, a little faster and then more until Derek was meeting him thrust for thrust. He placed his palms on Stiles' hips to better position him, angling just right and earning some sweet whimpers as he forced him to slow down, slow and steady.</p><p>“Fuck, Derek.” He threw his head back and Derek took that chance to put his mouth on Stiles' neck, too bare still, Derek intended to change that and mark it up with kisses, maybe even with bruises. All of it was fair game.</p><p>Derek's hand found its way to Stiles' cock brushing against his stomach in between them, it wouldn't take long for Stiles to come all over them. It wouldn't take long for Derek either.</p><p>Derek told him how beautiful he was and how wonderful he felt and how loving him was so different and so good. At least he thought he said it, he thought but he wasn't sure it came out exactly as words right then and there, at this moment moving inside Stiles, in between the soft sounds of both their pleasure mixed into one, in between hot and wet kisses on feverish skin, losing himself to the feeling of both their bodies shivering.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Fuck," Stiles choked out, Derek knew he was close too. Tremors running up and down his thighs, their movements losing rhythm. He was vibrating with it, like he could shatter in a thousand pieces under Stiles' touch.</p><p>"I'm yours." Derek confessed in whisper.</p><p>"Mine." Stiles agreed with gentle smile, gripping the hair at the nape of Derek’s neck tightly as he leaned down to kiss him. Moaning in Derek's mouth as he came between them, the sensation of it tipping Derek over the edge with him.</p><p>Stiles stayed right there a few more minutes, trembling, Derek pulling him close to bury his face in Stiles' neck, breathing him in.</p><p><br/>
How had Derek ever managed to live without him ?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They had a couple of solar showers which were supposed to heat up during the day, but of course neither of them had actually thought about putting them on the dashboard of the truck while they were driving. They had just been forgotten at the back in the shade the whole drive up there.</p><p>Stiles insisted on cleaning even remotely before sleeping. The water was cool but not freezing, and the warm summer temperature of the night was more than comfortable enough. Still, Stiles took advantage of the opportunity to cuddle to Derek's chest, letting Derek wrap an arm around him and keep him close, always close, leaning in to pepper him with soft little kisses all over his forehead and hair. Naked in the middle of the woods at night.</p><p>It was perfect. This might be exactly what Derek wanted for the rest of his life. Being naked in the woods with the man he loved. Forget about driving away in the morning, forget about everything. He might stay there and never leave.</p><p>They used all the clean water of the 5 gallon shower, but no shampoo, Derek was glad about that. It left Stiles clean but smelling distinctively of him. An intoxicating mix of scents.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"You realize you destroyed my tarp for tonight, right ? I'm not setting it back up." Stiles said pulling a clean shirt over his head. "You'll have to protect me of intruders."</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Derek didn't answer, didn't say that a tarp wouldn't have protected anything of intruders, didn't say he was more than happy to oblige and protect him for the rest of his life, didn't tell him to shut up either. Derek just rolled his eyes and tugged him down to kiss him under the duvet.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>*-*-*</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>They started driving early in the morning, after having been woken up by the morning dew, Stiles shivering next to him, early sun rays glittering through the thousands of tiny dew drops. </p><p>As Stiles turned on the I-40, Derek hoped to get close to Oklahoma City before nighttime. They'd have to stop to grab some real food though. They could only survive on chips and granola bars for so long, no matter what Stiles said.</p><p>Stiles' mood had changed since last night. He plugged his phone in and had apparently planned some road trip playlists. He was drumming his fingers on the steering wheel, singing along with the lyrics to Take Me Home, Country Roads.</p><p>"John Denver, really ?" Derek turned to him, with a tilt of the head.</p><p>He wasn't exactly surprised by the eclectic choice of songs. He was a little taken aback by the fact that he knew this one almost by heart, at the exception of a couple of made up lyrics here and there. Derek didn't tell him that he too knew it, that his grandmother used to sing that song while she baked in the kitchen when he was a kid. </p><p>"Fitting, wouldn't you say ?" Stiles' eyebrows shot up.</p><p>"Sure." He said softy. Derek wasn't about to contradict him. </p><p> </p><p>Stiles turned to him, eyes travelling up and down Derek's whole body, with a smirk.</p><p>"Don't look at me like that." Derek teased. "What am I gonna do with you?” Derek shook his head, smiling. </p><p>“Yeah, what are you gonna do with me ?” Stiles said, wiggling his eyebrows. He had some ideas.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>A car horn blew from behind them.</p><p>"Shit" Stiles startled. "Don't distract me, being all pretty and perfect like that ! I'm busy." He waved a small hand in apology to the car behind them through the back window and continued on their way to Knoxville.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The roads weren't particularly busy. They got off the interstate around hour 6, after they had already passed Nashville, to find some diner somewhere, needing to really stretch their legs and eat some real food. Derek was adamant, a werewolf had a real diet to follow. Amazing that Stiles, for all he had been looking at his father's fat and salt intake while growing up, would have willingly gone with only some more greasy chips in his stomach. Derek wouldn't stand by and let him pass out from hunger.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Warmth flowing up from the brick pavement on the sidewalk, a warm hand in his, Derek kept nuzzling the back of Stiles' neck. He smelled so good, it was utterly intoxicating.</p><p>They found a spot at the end of diner bar to sit next to each other and watch the grill at work.</p><p>The diner was filled with real country folks and truck divers. Thick accents and southern drawl all around, Stiles was ecstatic. He tried his best to say a couple of y'all-s and laughed at his failed attempts and the look the waitress gave his direction.</p><p>He opened a few packets of sugar as they were waiting for their food to arrive and poured them on the table to start tracing patterns into it. </p><p> </p><p>"Sometimes I wonder if my mother lied to me." Derek started seemingly a propos of nothing. It took a second to realize he had said that out loud.</p><p>"What ?" Stiles frowned. Derek's head gestured to the pattern on the table that Stiles had just drawn that clearly was starting to take the shape of a triskele.</p><p>"Alpha, Beta, Omega. I spent my whole life with that mantra. How your rank was supposed to be fluid and you could rise and fall."</p><p>"Yeah..." Stiles waited him out.</p><p>"I'm an alpha. I have that power from my lineage, my mother, my sister, but I shouldn't. Even if we forget the whole rogue Peter ordeal, I shouldn't have that power. I'm waiting for the day the power realizes that and leaves me. I don't understand how that hasn't happened yet."</p><p>"Why would that happen ?"</p><p>"Scott. He's a true alpha and we share the territory. If we can call that sharing."</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Derek didn't add that his betas acted more like they were Scott's, or that if he had to argue with him, if they had the use the alpha voice in order for one of them to listen, he knew his beta instincts were still so deeply rooted within him that he would be the one to submit. He knew that for a fact.</p><p> </p><p>"Listen, Scott, bless his heart, is good guy, a good alpha even. But he needs you. And yeah, maybe you need him too. That's why you need to be one pack. Co-alphas of the Hale-McCall pack, McCall-Hale pack ?" Stiles squinted his eyes. "No, Hale-McCall. I don't think your mother lied, but the power isn't going to leave you when you need it, when the whole pack needs it. You're not an omega, you'll never be an omega. And if one day you are a beta, that will be because that's where you belong and where you are the happiest."</p><p>Derek huffed a soft sigh. Since when did Stiles know him so well ?</p><p>"If you were a wolf, you'd be the leader, you'd be an alpha." Derek said. For all the doubts he had about himself, he didn't have any doubts about that.</p><p>"Then we'd be the Hale-McCall-Stilinski pack." Stiles said pursing his lips, with a small shrug. "But then again, maybe I'd rather be a Hale."</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>How could Stiles could take such a serious subject and turn it into something so gentle, that was a real mystery.</p><p>The food arrived and they ate in relative silence. Relative because silence with Stiles was never really silent, it was noisy.</p><p>He chased his straw around the edge of his glass of soda, all mouth and tongue, for a good minute before finally sighing defeated and using his hand to put the straw directly between his lips.</p><p>"You're ridiculous." Derek huffed out, with a smile.</p><p>"I'm pretty sure I'm irresistible." Stiles smirked.</p><p>He rubbed his neck with his left hand as he was talking. As he brought it back down, it found a way to Derek's leg, on the top of his thigh. His fingers brushed his inner thigh, little strokes and circles, just there, making Derek shiver.</p><p>When had he become so confident ? It seemed like just last week he was the one getting flustered and now...</p><p> </p><p>Stiles found the sour strip from the rainbow cupcake he insisted on ordering to celebrate his gay awakening (he said it turning a bright shade of red and Derek really rolled his eyes at that) and was deliberately licking and making the most ostentatious slurping noises. His eyes never leaving Derek. A mouth so obscene that Derek needed to succumb to it right then and there.</p><p>He leaned in to kiss him, lick the sour sugar off his lips, but Stiles quickly moved out of the way. He squeezed his thigh once before standing up, turning to look at Derek expectantly as he moved to the restroom doors.</p><p>Okay so this was probably ill-advised. Probably. Definitely. Yet, Derek dropped a few bills on the counter and walked to follow him.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Hello,” Stiles greeted as soon Derek had opened the door, and then he was pushing into Derek’s space and pulling him in for a kiss that definitely tasted of sour strip. Derek barely registered the door click shut behind him.</p><p>"You're a true menace." Derek breathed out against his lips.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Derek stumbled back a step and turned him until Stiles' back hit the wall to steady them.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Always with the pushing me around." Stiles smirked, leaning against the wall behind him, hips pushed forward, breathing heavily.</p><p>Derek's gaze traveled downward and back up. Something in his expression must have given him away as Stiles’ heart spike with adrenaline.</p><p>Derek had never felt his skin prickle, desire running through his veins like he did with Stiles. He kissed him then, hard and demanding, Stiles let him. His hands moved to Stiles’ jeans, quickly unbuttoning them and fumbling for the zipper.</p><p>"Oh Fuck." Stiles groaned, leaning a little more against the wall for support. He sounded almost surprised, as if he hadn't actually thought his little act would add up to anything.</p><p>He had been sorely mistaken.</p><p>Derek slowly lowered himself to his knees. Stiles got loud as soon as Derek's mouth came close, breathing hot. Derek took his time licking and sucking, taking him into his mouth.</p><p>He made a point of showing off, really Derek hadn't done something like this in what seemed like forever and even then it hadn't been a recurring thing, yet there he was taking Stiles entirely in his mouth, just for show and for the way Stiles' body was writhing with it. Stiles' back arched on its own, pushing deeper in his throat. Derek urged him to do it again, swallowing around the head. His jaw ached with it. Yes that was good.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>There was a loud knocking sound on the door then. "No fucking in the restroom ! Y'all need to control your dicks, dammit ! I just cleaned it !"</p><p>It was the voice of the waitress who had served them their food a little earlier, Jenni, if her name tag was too be believed.</p><p>"Fuck" Stiles chuckled breathlessly. <em>"Fuck."</em> He said again when Derek hummed, mouth otherwise occupied.</p><p>Derek took him deeper, sucking a little harder making Stiles come down his throat.</p><p>Stiles let the back of his head thud loudly against the wall, slumping against the cold tiles, legs shaking, hands going to Derek’s shoulders to steady himself.</p><p>Derek continued sucking just a little longer to make Stiles' orgasm last for as long as possible, caring about his pleasure more than about being discreet.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Fuck," Stiles chuckled again when Derek got back to his feet and faced him, just a hint of smugness in his eyes.</p><p>Stiles rubbed a hand down over his face, trying to catch his breath. Derek couldn't shake the pleasant flutter in his chest at the fact that the only words having left Stiles' mouth since the whole thing started were four repetitions of the same curse word. Derek had actually managed to fry his brain function for a while and that was really an achievement because Stiles' brain never stopped. </p><p>"We should go." Derek said, voice hoarse. He had heard the waitress grab a marker and scribble down something on paper.</p><p>Stiles looked down at Derek's pants and yeah he was definitely throbbing, almost painful in the tight restraints of his jeans. It wasn't the time though, "This one was just for you." Derek said before kissing him softly.</p><p>Stiles groaned in his mouth, "You never thought I'd like to reciprocate, put my mouth to good use for once ?"</p><p>Derek sent a silent prayer for some sort of self control before opening the door to leave. "We have a long drive ahead of us. I'll wait for you in the car." Derek's eyes dropped to Stiles' mouth a second too long.</p><p>"Yeah, you do that." He whispered, making a show of licking his lips slowly.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Derek snorted under his breath reading a handwritten sign with the word SEX crossed out, pinned just in front of the door. The sign definitely wasn't there before.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He smiled awkwardly at Jenni the waitress before stepping out of the diner, tried to look nonchalant and failed. He couldn't bring himself to care.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>It wasn't until he was opening the pickup door that he finally realized, there was a scent in the air. Shit. He should have recognized that scent right away, but there was something about Stiles which stole his complete focus.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He smelled them before he saw them. Then, Stiles was stepping out of the diner, still a little flushed red and two werewolves appeared on either side of him. Stiles startled, and Derek was about to jump in when a hand blocked his path.</p><p>That was it then, Derek thought. That was when his life went to shit again, maybe how his life even was supposed to end, karma finally catching up to him and all his wrong doings. What a bittersweet ending that would be for him, to finally love and be loved and have it end in a horrible and bloody way. Yeah, carnage was the way to go for Derek, especially now, especially with Stiles. Derek wouldn't go down without a fight, that was certain.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"And what do we have here ?" The man's eyes glowed blue. That definitely wasn't a good sign.</p><p>He could hear Stiles talking the ears off the two wolves trying to impress him. He wasn't impressed, not really. Stiles had grown used to that kind of trouble. Derek could be sorry about that if he wasn't too busy being grateful for it at the moment. If not for the fact that his heart-rate was a hint faster than usual (and that might even be unnoticeable to anyone other than Derek and maybe Scott) Stiles was appearing calm. Derek focused on that, anchored himself to the quick thump thump thump.</p><p>Better to see things through then to let his panic run. Derek had never really been good under pressure.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"That one smells wolf but he's human." One of the wolves, the smaller and buffier of the two, said as they walked towards the truck. They brought Stiles along, pulling him by the arm but not violent. Not yet at least.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Derek could feel a lump in his throat now. How could he have missed the strong scent of wolf in this town ?</p><p>There was a right and wrong way to go about things in terms of crossing another pack's territory. Some protocol to follow, an etiquette to abide by when it came to werewolf politics. Derek was far from knowing exactly what he should have done in this case. Something was sure though, he wasn't supposed to come into some foreign pack's territory unannounced. Each pack was supposed to be at least aware of the other existence in the same town, no matter how short the stay was actually going to be. Stopping for a couple hours was already a long enough stay. It could mean trouble. The existing pack could feel under attack, could think it was about scoping out the location for a future attack. The intent of crossing a territory had to be clear from the get-go. And in this case, it wasn't.</p><p>All of it was just a twist of fate. Just a stupid mistake. Derek should be used to mistakes by now.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Who are you, alpha ?" Blue Glow asked.</p><p>"Derek Hale."</p><p>"Hale, Northern California." Blue Glow confirmed.</p><p>Known all the way to Tennessee, and Derek didn't even know all the packs in California. Bitterness flooded him a second as the thought that Uncle Peter would have known what to do crossed into his mind. Derek still felt like that tiny kid the grown-ups didn't want to let eavesdrop on their conversations when other packs came around.</p><p>Derek knew exactly what was coming from the shift in the expression on the man's face. "But the Hale pack -"</p><p>"I'm the last one." This wasn't a lie, Derek could be confident his heart wouldn't betray him when he said that. It wouldn't betray Scott, the betas, his pack.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The Hale pack had died. Nothing but the simple devastating truth. He was the last one. Well, there was Peter but he had been officially dead a few times and Derek had no idea where he was these days.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"An alpha of a pack of one." Blue Glow narrowed his eyes. "And what's that pet of yours ?" He added as Buffier pushed Stiles against the side of the truck next to Derek.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>On instinct, Derek moved, just edging slightly into Stiles’ space. It had been barely visible, just a tiny protective gesture.</p><p>That had been a mistake. All three pairs of eyebrows shot up as they saw him move. </p><p>"My emissary." Derek lied. Another mistake. Yet another one, Derek was on a roll. He felt his heart spike, they all heard it.</p><p>That, and the fact that they both smelled inherently of each other and of sex. If Derek had wanted to make it seem like Stiles wasn't important, there was no fooling them.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I think we should bring them to Tony." The third one, with a neck tattoo, said to Blue Glow in a low whisper.</p><p>"Yes. Bring them along."</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Buffier grabbed Stiles' arm and Neck Tattoo came for Derek.</p><p>"No need. We're coming." Derek said, pulling his arm free before the werewolf could close his hold.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>They walked silently to the end of the street and turned the corner, through a door at the back of a bustling Chinese restaurant. Buffier pulled on the heavy metal door opposite the entrance and guided them down a few steps to a dimly lit underground bar.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"What's that stench ?" The man – werewolf – behind the bar said. "You're bringing a human down here ? The Boss won't be too happy about that."</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>A pack of pure blood supremacists, Derek guessed. It had been a trend, to refuse humans into a pack, to want to keep the bloodline pure, breed werewolves with only werewolves for generations and generations.</p><p>His mother had never been one of these people, always refused to force the bite onto someone, especially refused to coerce anyone through emotional manipulation.</p><p>Even bitten werewolves were considered sub-par to certain extremists.</p><p>He didn't want to think about the relief he felt to not a have a pack per se. That there was no way, these people would go hunt down his betas, and even Scott. Scott might even have been a bigger target, a true alpha born from a bitten werewolf. Derek didn't want to think about what this kind of people would want to do to someone like Scott.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Derek" Stiles whispered.</p><p>"Don't say a word." Derek replied, eyes fixed on the door opening in front of them.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"So I hear you're a lone alpha, a Hale." The alpha walked in. "I thought your species was extinct."</p><p>"Yet, here I am." Derek said, trying his best to keep his tone neutral.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>For all he had wanted to forget his lineage, not feeling worthy of that name, Derek was a Hale. Now he could only hope to not disappoint the name more than he already had, he'd try as long as he breathed.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"You do know what you risk, coming here ? With a human no less ?" The alpha narrowed his eyes, leaning to look straight at Stiles who was standing close to Derek. Just a little too close maybe.</p><p>Derek stayed silent. Stiles was fidgeting next to him, probably a very snarky come back ready to fly out, maybe regretting his gun left in the car too.</p><p>"You think you can run with wolves, kid ?" Alpha gritted out. "You think you're so good, you can run with wolves ?"</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Derek felt his pulse speed up a little despite himself. He swallowed around the tightness in his throat. Stiles just looked down, feigning embarrassment. He was the opposite of coy but he could play his part so well.</p><p>Yet, Derek could feel him buzzing, could even hear it. The spark. Stiles couldn't control it yet and he was now too busy controlling his sarcastic human side to focus on the spark as well.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I don't appreciate a wolf mingling with humans." Alpha continued, turning around to talk to his audience, other wolves stepping out the shadows.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Derek turned his attention to their surroundings. They were underground, seven werewolves to take down and there was just the door and a small hopper window to the right. Nothing much to go on. No clear escape plan. He tried to stop the suffocating feeling trying to overpower him.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>One of the wolves in the left corner of the room flicked his hands out, claws on full display. Each wolf did the same one by one, like they were doing the wave during a soccer game or something. Derek resisted the urge to snort at how ridiculous it all looked, Stiles couldn't.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Derek's own claws were out immediately on instinct. He shifted, he was done playing submission. Clearly, none of them had any intention on letting them go freely.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"That's how it's gonna be ?" The Alpha growled slowly turning around. That was exactly how it was going to be.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Neck Tattoo grabbed Stiles before any of them at the time to do anything.</p><p>Eyes glowed a mix of gold and blue around the room. Claws were at Stiles' neck. He let out a short squeak as he was being pulled him back to stand next to the alpha, facing Derek.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He picked up a shift in Stiles' scent, a newly determined aroma, the sudden stillness of his body. Derek knew what that meant. Stiles' spark was buzzing stronger now. Amazing how none of the other werewolves seem to take notice of the sound, maybe it was just Derek. For Derek, it was all he could hear. That and Stiles' heartbeat.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Stiles' eyes glowed gold, almost like the eyes of a wolf, transfixed on Derek, looking him straight in the eyes and nowhere else.</p><p>
  <em>Shit.</em>
</p><p>Stiles was going to explode everything, wasn't he ? Could they make it out alive if the building came crashing down?</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>There was a movement in the corner and Derek caught the woman jumping on him by the throat just on time. He threw her back on the ground in a loud thud. The same went for one, two more werewolves. Crashing one into the bar. But he was outnumbered quickly and distracted, very distracted by the claws still around Stiles' neck, dragging him back further in the shadow of the back end of the room.</p><p>Derek heard Stiles suck in a sharp breath. He turned to look at him, check on him but just then realized that he was the one bleeding. Not Stiles. Blue Glow had both his clawed hands buried in the soft flesh of Derek's back. Derek slumped down on the ground with a deep groan, feeling his blood pour out.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>When Derek glanced back at Stiles, he saw there was a strange twist in his lips, a disturbing little curl on the corner of his mouth.</p><p>The claws around his neck started to pressed down, blood slowly dripping.</p><p>In a quick fluid movement, Stiles grabbed something from the underside of the hem of his plaid shirt and threw it on the ground with all his strength.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Derek went down. As well as the other werewolves in the room. They all went down.</p><p>Stiles ducked and jumped away from Neck Tattoo who was falling as well.</p><p>He grabbed a wooden bar stool and swung it right into the alpha's jaw as he was already trying to get up.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"That's right, that's right I run with wolves." Stiles snarled at the room in general. He yanked Derek by the arm. "And I'm not leaving without mine !"</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Derek scrambled a little bit, but they soon took off toward the metallic door and steps.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Run, Hale, and take your filthy human mate with you ! Don't you dare come back into my town ever again !" The alpha howled after them. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Running might be the only thing Derek knew how to do at the moment. They ran all the way back to the pickup. Stiles pushed Derek, still bleeding, still wolfed out and more than a little out of it, through the passenger door and jumped over him to settle himself in front of the steering wheel.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Tires screeched as Stiles pressed on the accelerator on their way out of that godforsaken town.</p><p>"Fuck." Stiles laughed, slightly hysterical. "So much for my romantic road trip adventure."</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Derek huffed darkly, in between the sharp stabbing pain of his flesh trying to heal.</p><p>"You're bleeding."</p><p>"I've seen worse." Stiles said running his fingers over the punctured skin of his neck, smearing the blood down to his collarbone. </p><p>He had, and just the memory of it created a deep sense of dread in the pit of Derek's stomach, made him want to curl up in full wolf form and lick both of their wounds until there was no more blood or pain.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>*-*-*</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>It wasn't long before Stiles pulled over in the parking lot of a motel off the interstate. Derek's heart was still pounding loudly inside his rib cage.</p><p>He didn't register Stiles killing the engine, opening his door and circling the front of the pickup, but then the passenger door opened again and he was there, soft smile and kind eyes.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Hey, wolfy." He brushed his fingers down Derek's forearm, finding his hand and stroking his knuckles. "I'll get us a room. Try not to be seen." He scrunched his nose before leaning in to kiss the point of his wolf ear.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Derek focused on the hot, humid feel of the summer on his skin, making him sweat. The thick sweet honeysuckle smell flowed in the air, tingling his nose.</p><p>Stiles was back, tugging him by the arm to the room at the end of the outside corridor.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Once inside, he just pulled Derek into a gentle embrace. Just stood there, holding him, letting Derek breathe him in, put his hand over Stiles' heart, feel the steady pump of blood giving life to the both of them.</p><p>"I'm okay." He whispered, smoothing the pad of his thumb over Derek's forehead.</p><p>Derek closed his eyes at the words. Stiles knew exactly what to say, knew exactly why Derek couldn't calm down.</p><p>"How am I going to know what you're thinking if I don't get to see your eyebrows..." He pulled his lips in to hide his smile. He sighed softly, "I'm fine. We're fine."</p><p> </p><p>Stiles leaned in to kiss Derek, a chaste little kiss wanting to turn into something more as Stiles' tongue darted out to lick at Derek's lower lip.</p><p>Derek pulled away, not far, never far, pursed his lips and balled his hands into fists, covering his claws.</p><p>"Hey. Hey now. I know you won't." Stiles murmured, cupping Derek's wolf face in both his hands. "I know you won't. Let me kiss you." He said so low that it was barely audible even to Derek.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Derek let him, let him sneak his tongue into his mouth, taste him. It took a minute for him to allow himself to kiss back, but he did, meeting Stiles' mouth, lips almost bruising with how vital this felt.</p><p>His hands clawed at the back of Stiles' shirt, digging into the soft cotton material and ripping it apart, allowing him to touch Stiles' skin. </p><p>"That's it." Stiles sighed, almost sounding relieved. "You've got me."</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>They were both breathing hard, as Stiles' human hands went to rip the rest of Derek's shirt out of the way too. He didn't even have to tug hard, the bloody shirt was barely hanging by a thread from all the hits Derek had received.</p><p>Stiles caressed all over Derek's newly healed skin, as if he too needed to make sure. He mouthed at Derek's neck, blew his hot living breath over Derek's pulse point, dug his teeth in, not hard, but just hard enough to make Derek moan. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Derek could only focus on the feeling of Stiles' teeth anchoring him. He slowly shifted back, hands losing their sharpness against Stiles' skin, eyes seeing the soft pink flush of Stiles' cheeks as he opened them.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Hey," Stiles breathed out, fingers petting Derek's stubble. It was getting a little longer, softer, now after a couple of days on the road.</p><p>"Hi."</p><p>"Just so you know, I'd make sweet sweet love to you, all quiet and slow and <em>so sweet,</em> I would but I don't think I'm exactly up for it tonight. My heart is in it though." Stiles confessed. He looked as tired as Derek felt.</p><p>"Same."</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>They went to take a shower. They used soap this time, a lot of it, trying to erase the wrongness of the fight and the fear. The steam from the shower engulfed the bathroom like the mist rising over the forest after a rainy day. Derek kept massaging Stiles' shoulders, gently, like he was trying to remind Stiles of how much he meant to him.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Can I ask something ?” Stiles stared at him, as they lied in bed afterwards.</p><p>Derek hummed as he nuzzled in closer, not too close to his neck to not bother the healing. The wounds weren't deep and would heal quickly but he still made a point of not bothering them. He could never really understand what it was like to be human, fragile, so easily breakable. So precious.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Silence fell in the room except for their breathing and heartbeats.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Stiles let out a long breath. "That alpha said something, hum, when were, leaving. I don't know if you heard, you were pretty out of it after my little trick."</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"What was that by the way?" Derek asked, remembering how quick all the werewolves went down and how completely blank his mind had felt for a minute.</p><p>"My secret wolfsbane stash. Sorry you got caught into it." Stiles shrugged one shoulder.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Derek shouldn't even be surprised knowing Stiles but then again he had been away from the supernatural for a few months, he had been more accustomed to his gun. Illegal gun, Derek had realized when Stiles didn't have to bring it back to the FBI before leaving at the end of his training. But of course, Stiles would have secret power moves hidden all over his body. That was what Stiles was all about.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Don't apologize for saving my life for the – how many times is it now ? Twice this week alone." Derek shook his head slowly. His hands kept finding little spots to touch on Stiles' skin, still needing to touch him, mix their scents again.</p><p>Stiles grinned. "What would you do without me."</p><p>It wasn't a question. Derek was glad it wasn't a question.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I heard." Derek admitted after a moment.</p><p>Stiles shifted to look at him, facing him on the bed. "Is it true ?" </p><p>"Only if you want it to be." Derek answered tentatively.</p><p>"Isn't that, like, a big deal ?"</p><p>"Doesn't have to be." He felt shivers run down his spine and all through him.</p><p>
  <em>"Derek."</em>
</p><p>"A pretty big deal, yeah." Derek breathed out. Stiles worried his lower lip between his teeth.</p><p>"How could he tell ? Was it because I smelled like you, like us ?"</p><p>Derek frowned. "It's not about sex. It's something else. But it is a scent, yes."</p><p>"Are Scott and Allison ? Because from the moment he met her, it was like he knew. And I mean, you and me, it didn't seem all that clear at the beginning, with you hating my guts and all." Stiles chuckled at the memory.</p><p> </p><p>Derek didn't correct him, didn't say "I never hated you." It was pointless to say that when Stiles had been the one to sneak in, crawl under his skin and make a home there. And Derek never really fought it, he let him, even when he didn't recognize it as being love, and even when he did but thought it just him.</p><p>"I don't know. I've never been trained to recognize that." Derek confessed.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Yet another thing he had no idea how to do. He had no idea how he was supposed to feel about it, except he knew it was true.</p><p>Derek had never witnessed it. Maybe Laura had known, but they hadn't been in the mood to discuss true love back then when there was only the two of them left. His parents, his aunts and uncles, no one had discussed the mating process with him. He had been too young. Derek wasn't even sure they had been mates. Either it had been done before he was born or they weren't. It wasn't something that happened to everyone. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Was today a revelation to you too ?" Stiles asked softly. His tired eyes fluttering as he looked up at Derek from under his eyelashes.</p><p>Derek was fairly sure Stiles knew the answer to that.</p><p>"I, huh..." Derek stuttered, swallowing audibly. "I've always known there was something about you, but then again there were so many things about you."</p><p>That was confession enough, Stiles huffed. Derek could see his eyes shining a little brighter, his lips trembling just slightly, a little tremor barely there.</p><p>"Are you gonna say the word ? Is it like a proposal ? A till Death do us part, and if you die, I die, kind of thing ?" Stiles licked his lips. There was a shift in his scent, tangy of nerves and fresh of hope, Derek could smell it coming off of Stiles, making him want to nestle his nose in that little dip at the base of Stiles' neck.</p><p>Derek felt his heart pounding in his chest. He tried his best to give the appearance of being calm. "Doesn't have to -" The moment felt big, maybe too big. </p><p>"Doesn't it ? Because it sort of sounds like it does. It sounds like it's something big. Are we ready for that ? Are you ?" </p><p>Derek stayed silent. It was as if Stiles was just stealing the thoughts out of his brain, like he could just read Derek like an open book. But Derek couldn't say if he was ready or not. It wasn't something you could build up to, not something you could get ready for, it just was. A truth.</p><p>"Just FYI," Stiles continued. "I feel like if you were to say the word, I feel like I would say yes. Does that make me crazy? We barely got together, I mean, <em>finally,</em> but still... it should sound crazy. I'm not a wolf, I shouldn't feel this as strongly as you - you might," he stumbled upon the words, put it in conditional tense when they both knew there wasn't anything conditional here. Not anymore. "Definitely shouldn't feel this as strongly as I do. I shouldn't, right? But I can honestly say that I want you for all of my life. I'm just a little insane, aren't I?"</p><p>"You're not insane. I can't explain it, I don't know all about it, I'm not sure I want to know. I want us to make up our own rules, make our own choices."</p><p>"Just live life."</p><p>"Yes, with you." That one statement was simple but heartfelt to both of them.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Stiles leaned in, his lips brushed against Derek's, soft and adoring. That was how Stiles' lips felt to Derek and he adored them right back.</p><p>They didn't speak more of it, they just let themselves sink into the feeling of each other for the night.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>*-*-*</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>They set off again in the morning for the desert stretch of road on Route 66, under the hard hot sun. Apparently that was a requirement for any real all-American road trip. They took turns driving, passing Oklahoma city, crossing the top of the state of Texas.</p><p>The sun was shining relentlessly and even the AC of the truck couldn't keep the heat at an acceptable temperature. They were both sweaty and flushed, the seat burning up under their bodies.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Stiles insisted on stopping at about 4pm in a 24 hour service diner for barbecued ribs and sweet tea.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Texas Baby !"</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Derek sniffed the air all around them for a good five minutes, until Stiles couldn't take it anymore and told him to stop with the paranoia. There weren't werewolves everywhere ?! Well, yes actually there were, but Derek just didn't know exactly where. The diner seemed to be clear though so he let Stiles out of the car.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Stiles silently gestured in the direction of the ATM machine to their right, Derek just nodded his head. He slowed his walk, not wanting to hover but still staying close enough for Stiles to catch up easily when he’d be done.</p><p>Derek stopped in front of the diner menu sign, while Stiles jogged quickly to him, craning his neck over Derek's shoulder. So close, Derek could count his eyelashes as they fluttered.</p><p>"Ready for the food aneurysm of your life ?" Stiles asked, breath hot against Derek's cheek.</p><p>"That's not a thing."</p><p>"Wasn't there some food chain advertising triple bypass burgers or some shit ? I might very well die from these deliciously crunchy and buttery ribs, you'd have to give me the bite to resuscitate me, but hmm so worth it. Like do you smell this ? Of course you smell this ! I'd die for this ! Come on, my mouth is watering, my mouth is yearning for this food !" Stiles all but bounced through the diner doors.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Derek knew he didn't mean it. It was just a joke, one out of the thousands jokes Stiles could say during a day. Still, something froze in Derek's blood hearing the words. Not that he wanted that, he never wanted to change Stiles in any way. It was just something he had never considered really. Stiles didn't want the bite and that was that. Stiles wasn't meant to be a werewolf, Stiles was human, he had a spark, it was a lot already.</p><p>If he had ever wanted the bite, Peter offered it years ago and had been turned down, and Scott would probably have been ready to give it without a second thought if Stiles had ever asked. He just never had, never wanted to be turned and that was just as well. How powerful would Stiles be if he was a wolf, Derek wasn't ready to imagine it, didn't want to think what a target it would make of him, how easy for their enemies, whoever they might be, to target him and try to rip him away from Derek, from everyone who loved him.</p><p>But then again, if Stiles was dying, deadly wounded but for the healing of the bite, maybe... They had never come close to anything like that, Derek prayed they would never come close to something like that.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"What? You coming ?" Stiles' head passed through the door.</p><p>"Yeah." Derek said.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>They set camp in Santa Rosa, New Mexico a little before sundown. The name alone felt like they were getting closer to home already. Stiles was again fighting to set the tarp overhead. He was uncompromising with this, laughing at himself because really he hadn't bought the freaking thing for nothing, okay ?</p><p>Derek just stood there and held what needed to be held and hammered what needed to be hammered.</p><p>But deep down, Derek felt suffocated by this unspoken thought ever since they entered the diner.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Come on. I need you to follow me." Stiles' hand was on his arm, pulling him to face each other. There was mischief in his eyes again.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"You realize it's almost nighttime and this is definitely closed, right ?"</p><p>"Right, and we care because... ?" Stiles tilted his head, with a smile far too sweet for the thoughts running through his head. "Are you scared of the police ?"</p><p>"I'd very much like to not get be arrested again, yes."</p><p>"Come on."</p><p>Derek shook his head and followed Stiles down the path to the Blue Hole. There were no gate attendants. All of Stiles' B&amp;E expectations were going down the drain by the second.</p><p>They weren't even the only ones there, it turned out a group of four teenage boys were busy jumping and flipping from the high rocks into the clear water.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Stiles tossed his clothes to the side and jumped in, flailing all arms and legs into a big loud splash. The teenagers laughed and mocked him trying to recreate the Stiles flail as they jumped after him. They couldn't exactly master it.</p><p>The teenagers offered them their last couple of beers as they were packing up to leave. To make their summer vacation even more memorable, they said. Only a teenager could think a cheap beer would make anything memorable but well, Stiles was very happy about it, probably because he could feel the warm and fuzzy feeling of the alcohol. Derek couldn't be Stiles' joy brought a tingly feeling into Derek's heart and that was even better.</p><p> </p><p>Soon enough they were alone under the starlit sky.</p><p>The water was cool but pleasant after a hot day in the car. Stiles was always swimming close, limbs brushing with each movement. Derek let himself sink down under the water, letting the fresh tranquility overflow him, calm the turbulence of his mind.</p><p>As soon as he was back up to the surface to breathe, Stiles pushed him to the side, in the shallow end near the wall.</p><p>Derek didn't have the opportunity to acknowledge the change of position, in a second Stiles was right there, legs straddling his thighs, shivering, yet warm and pliant in Derek's hands.</p><p>"Stiles, about -" Derek frowned. </p><p>Stiles shook his head quickly. "I know. I know. I knew as soon as the words left my mouth at the diner. I knew. I don't know why I said that or exactly what it meant."</p><p>Derek closed his eyes, shaking his head too now, slowly. "I know it was just a joke."</p><p>"I'm not sure it was." Stiles admitted. "I've thought about it all day too. It's just that I've never thought about that before."</p><p>"You don't want to be a werewolf and that's fine."</p><p>"Yeah, but listen. It's not about being a werewolf or not, or even about not dying. I've always figured that if I died then I died, it would suck yeah, I like living but I'd be dead and that would be it. It would break my dad a little bit but..." Stiles shrugged in a very <em>what can you do</em> manner.</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"It never occurred to me that it could be a thing. You and me. It was just science, Derek Hale and me, never in the same equation in a million years. Just science. It was still very much science, just a few days ago."</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Derek huffed, they had to be the x and the unknown in all these equations then because it felt inevitable somehow that they would end up right here or in any other here and there in all the universes over these millions of years. Just science.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"It's not about me dying. But I know what it would do to me if you died, we've come close a couple times. I don't want to assume but I'm pretty sure I know what you would do if I was dead, and it wouldn't be pretty and it would sad."</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Derek closed his eyes again, shut tight, trying to stop the thought from forming, not quite managing to erase it as it crawled into his brain. Stiles was right to assume. He could only lose so much before it turned really ugly and really fucking sad.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"So it would be your call, okay ? If the bite could cure whatever was killing me, it'd be your call to give it to me or not. Just you, though. Not Scott, not a random alpha available nearby."</p><p>"Stiles." It was all so much, almost too much. Stiles leaned down to kiss him, tongue swiping inside of his mouth, like to chase away his reticence.</p><p>"Just you." Stiles said again.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Derek pushed back the wet hair covering Stiles' forehead, and he arched his neck going with the movement, his eyes not leaving Derek.</p><p>He brought his lips to Stiles' neck, mouthed over the soft new scars, tongue darting out to lick, move up on the path created by the moles on his skin and taste the fresh water mixed with Stiles' shivers.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Stiles gasped quietly, still loud in between the sounds of the water lapping on the rocks. He moved to press their bodies together in a small tentative grind and they both moaned, definitely loud.</p><p>Derek cupped his face between his hands, held him close, watched his eyes, soft and glazed over. Kissed him slowly.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I'm yours, Derek. Yours to take and to keep. Just yours." Stiles whispered, his lips ghosting across Derek's skin, leaning down to lick at the spot where neck met shoulder, nibbling at it just a little, feeling so hot against the chill of the night.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I love you." Derek breathed out, overwhelmed by the feeling, the words had to come out.</p><p>"I know." Stiles smiled into his skin.</p><p>Derek snorted. "Star Wars again ?"</p><p>"You know it."</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Derek's hands sneaked to Stiles' sides, grabbing him in what was unmistakably tickles.</p><p>Stiles choked, "What, oh my god, Derek, no. God. Stop. That."</p><p>He tried to push himself away but Derek's hold was too strong and he fell forward with a chuckle that he pressed to the side of Derek’s temple.</p><p>Before he pulled back again, Derek murmured, "I know too."</p><p> </p><p>Stiles sighed. "I'm so glad we came on this trip. I can't imagine what it would have been like to go straight home on the plane and not have this time. I needed this time, so much. This is the best trip. Almost getting ripped to shreds by some douche bags excluded of course."</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>Stiles pressed a hard kiss to Derek’s mouth before shifting off his lap and sliding in between his legs, rolling his hips against him again, using the wall for leverage. Derek groaned, and chased Stiles' lips which were turning a little blue from the cold. They should get out of the water. Stiles didn't seem to mind though, kissing him, moaning into his mouth, palming down at Derek's wet boxers.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"We're almost home. What are we gonna do when we get there ?" Stiles said in between ragged pants.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><em>Oh</em> they were still having a conversation, Derek hadn't realized.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Live, I guess." Derek breathed. His hands finding Stiles' ass and pulling him closer, making him moan loudly.</p><p>"That's romantic." Stiles said smirking, hips finding a good rhythm, before kissing Derek, deep and wet and desperate.</p><p>"And a little less of this." Derek said breathlessly moving to mouth down Stiles' chest, before moving back up to his chin.</p><p>Stiles' eyebrows climbed way up, dramatically, as he escaped the kiss to his mouth saying, "Oh ?"</p><p>Derek snorted, "If we don't want to traumatize the pack."</p><p>"Traumatize them with all my kinky public sex ? I guess that's good that we will have a very nice mattress to put in a very private room then."</p><p>"Yeah, that, definitely. That mattress will be so useful. But there won't be anything to do against all the noises you make." He caught Stiles' mouth this time.</p><p>"Excuse me, hmm, I didn't hear you object, hmm, to any of it." Stiles all but mumbled against Derek's lips.</p><p>"I definitely am not." His blood flowed hot and thick under Stiles' touch, everything flushing burning hot.</p><p>"That's right."</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>*-*-*</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Next stop. Flagstaff, Arizona !" Stiles singsonged in the morning. It was early, not even sunrise yet.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Derek was starting to feel restless, needing to be home. He had been away for a little over two weeks now. He didn't think his instincts would have been kicking in this soon but there he was, leg bouncing as the distance separating him for the rest of his pack was closing in with each mile they passed. The pack bonds had sneaked up on him. He hadn't realized they were this strong.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Stiles noticed of course and threw a soft glance at Derek as he asked, "Should we go straight home ?"</p><p>"We can't drive for 20 hours."</p><p>"Can't we ?"</p><p>Derek rolled his eyes. "Let's just stop for another night. It's fine. Weren't you the one talking about hitting some landmarks? Let's go see the Grand Canyon. »</p><p>"Listen, I don't care about the Grand Canyon. I'm pretty sure there are pretty wonderful rocks. I'm sure I'd jump on top of one and shout ''I'm the king of the world !'' into the void and see if it echoes. It'd be nice, sure."</p><p>Derek snorted.</p><p>"But that's pretty much all. Honestly, I've been dying to come home. It's pretty shitty that no one actually asked me to come home. Not you, you were emotionally constipated so I guess you don't count. But the others ? Scott, come on, Scott, my best friend since we were in preschool ? He can't even find it in himself to ask me to come home ? I mean I know I'm not invaluable to the pack dynamics or whatever but -"</p><p>"No. You are." Derek countered. "You're there. You're in every conversation. All the time."</p><p> </p><p>Stiles stopped and froze a second as he took the words in. Derek couldn't believe he doubted that, Stiles had been the one to make them a pack, he was the glue. He cared about each one of them, and he was definitely the one common denominator between Derek and Scott. Derek couldn't even count all the times one of them would say phrases like "if Stiles were here" "Stiles would" "According to Stiles this isn't the right way to do this." None of them couldn't have forgotten about Stiles even they had wanted to. Stiles was more than essential and invaluable.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Well. Good. That's how it should be." Stiles agreed, a determined look in his eyes. "So now, unless you want to take a turn into Las Vegas to elope, I'm down to get home."</p><p>Derek huffed out a soft chuckle. "I'll take a page out of your handbook and tell you I'll marry you one day, Mieczyslaw "Stiles" Stilinski. But not today."</p><p>"Oh that's too bad." Stiles joked just at the same time as Derek murmured, "Not before I speak to your dad."</p><p>"Shit." Stiles turned to look at him, his eyes widened at the words. "Are you serious ? That's... sweet."</p><p> </p><p>Derek just raised his eyebrows.</p><p>"Shit. I can never 100% say I figured you out." Stiles rubbing a hand on his cheek and down to his neck.</p><p>"Only time will tell."</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Derek couldn't even believed he actually had said that. He had never thought of himself as a marriage kind of guy. Not when he was a kid, definitely not after everything. Getting married was never part of the plan, but Stiles might very well change that. The image of Stiles in a wedding tux was forever stuck into Derek's brain and really to say he was gorgeous was the understatement of the year, or of Derek's life maybe. Stiles was just so fucking beautiful that Derek could barely breathe with it. But he needed to breathe because he couldn't get away from how good Stiles smelled to him and that was even more overwhelming. Derek was just gone on him, body and soul, there was no denying it anymore.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"We should go to Las Vegas." Derek blurted out. Surprising both of them in equal measures. The words were out of his mouth before he could think about what meaning he actually wanted to give these words. "Not to get married" He added quickly, scrambling for his thoughts.</p><p>"Okayyyy..." Stiles eyed him suspiciously. "So what ? You wanna crash someone's wedding ?"</p><p>"Pretty much yeah."</p><p>Stiles arched an eyebrow. "You know what we say... What happens in Vegas..."</p><p>"Nothing's gonna happen in Vegas."</p><p>"You say that now, but after a couple cocktails. You know, being in love on top of being intoxicated and having a reverend available right there and then, there are things that could happen."</p><p>"I can't get drunk." Derek deadpanned. </p><p>"That's not the point."</p><p>Stiles laughed.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>*-*-*</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The wedding thing, the marriage thing, it was more in terms of ideas and a big maybe for Derek, not something he actually thought about doing. A big ceremony with guests and a caterer and a band. God, he could barely imagine that. Would it feel more acceptable as an overpriced Vegas wedding ? He was about to find out.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>They stood outside a small chapel, the sun was setting on them, they had spent the whole day driving, barely stopping to take turns or fill up the tank.</p><p>Stiles wanted the crash this one, the one with the bright colored neon signs, the one with the most ostentatious presentation, the one people absolutely hammered were going to chose.</p><p>Derek had half a mind to maybe stop the ceremony and save the poor couple from a decision they were most probably going to regret in the morning.</p><p>Stiles was beaming so brightly. The last rays of golden light reflecting in his eyes as he looked at Derek.</p><p>"Mr Hale, would you do me the honor of witnessing one of the most horrendous weddings possible ?"</p><p>Derek rolled his eyes.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Are you the witnesses ?" A tall man stepped out of the chapel in a hurry.</p><p>"Yes ! Witnesses absolutely !" Stiles exclaimed.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The man introduced himself as the wedding coordinator and guided them inside through the white painted doors.</p><p>The chapel was not that bad in terms of decoration. It was all white and cream drapes and chairs, white roses, decorated in neutral colors, more than a little outdated maybe but still in no way what Derek expected of a chapel in Las Vegas. There was no Elvis either.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The couple there, although a little drunk and more than a little excited, didn't seem to mind Stiles and Derek's presence. They might have believed they were part of the wedding staff. Derek and Stiles stayed out of their way, they weren't here to ruin their night.</p><p>The ceremony was in all truths quite charming, the staff complimenting the bride and groom and helping make their day feel a little special even in the all american movie like experience they were having in Vegas. Derek couldn't help the little flip he felt in his gut when the couple finally kissed.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"So is the Vegas spirit getting to you ?" Stiles whispered in Derek's ear.</p><p>"Yes and no." Derek bit back a smile. "I don't think having a wild night at a casino, getting drunkenly married and driving into the sunset is actually my scene."</p><p>"And what is your scene exactly ?"</p><p>"You." Derek confessed in a soft murmur.</p><p>"This is our last night before we get back to our kids." Stiles pursed his lips, containing his smile.</p><p>"Our kids ?" </p><p>"You gotta make the most of it. It's our honeymoon !"</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>And then Stiles was running. Where to, Derek had no idea, but he was chasing after him nonetheless. Stiles was a blur of limbs and giddy laughter. Derek couldn't quite keep a serious face after that.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He stopped a second in a crappy looking little motel and came out, proudly showing the key to their room.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Derek snatched it out of his fingers and shoved him off, running ahead, not fast, not werewolf speed fast, he wasn't actually running away. He knew Stiles was running after him, racing heartbeat and breaths half laughing half panting. Derek threw a quick glance over his shoulder to make sure Stiles was doing okay back there. Could never be too sure with Stiles.</p><p>He caught up to him when Derek slowed down a little more, pushing into Derek's space, pushing him into the wall next to the door. He was breathless and flushed and absolutely wonderful.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Stiles kissed him, captured Derek's mouth, slipped his tongue in and swallowed Derek's groans.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The room door opened, Derek hadn't even registered Stiles taking the key back and unlocking it, what with his whole world being reduced to the movement of Stiles' tongue in his mouth and Stiles' hips rolling against his. Fuck, this was becoming a trend and Derek couldn't be happier about it.</p><p>Stiles was pulling Derek inside, catching himself on the frame and stumbling slightly. Derek caught him before he fell down.</p><p>Stiles laughed, "Werewolf reflexes, man."</p><p>Their shirts came off quickly, discarded on the floor without care. This wasn't a real honeymoon but it still sort of felt like it was. As if they were going to be each other's forever. Derek kissed him again, desperate to get closer, taste more, touch everything, the feel of Stiles' smooth skin incredible under his fingertips.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>*-*-*</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The last stretch of road, driving through the national forests and up to Sacramento, had Derek's whole being vibrating with pack and home and whole.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"You feel this ?" Stiles grinned, his hand dancing through the open window through the flow of air. "Nothing but clear skies and the sun shining, all the NorCal vibe. It's good to come home."</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Derek couldn't agree more. It was so good to come home, and even better to bring his boy home with him.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>They had barely passed the Welcome to Beacon Hills sign that Scott was running to them in the middle of the road. Derek pressed on the brakes hard.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Guys guys," Scott was panting, hysteric, sweat dripping from his forehead. "Liam may have summoned a succubus ? Entirely by accident ? We're not exactly sure but we definitely need both of you to come quick !"</p><p>"Is this a prank ?" Derek asked.</p><p>"A succubus no shit !" Stiles leaned in to the driver side, all over Derek, grinning, looking down at Scott.</p><p>"Hey !" Scott brightened as soon as his eyes stopped on his best friend, almost forgetting what had brought him here so urgently.</p><p>"Hop in !" Stiles gestured excitedly. "We're not letting that poor sucker get... you know, <em>sucked</em> !"</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>There was a burst of laughter as Scott was settling himself, glued next to Stiles' side, on the seat. The smell of happiness quickly overturned everything else.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Welcome home, by the way." Scott smiled knowingly to the both of them.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you enjoyed the story, consider leaving a kudo/comment.<br/>Find me on <a href="https://fairydustedtheory.tumblr.com/tagged/plot%20twist%20:%20i%20write">tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>